reign_cwfandomcom-20200215-history
Claude
Claude, Princess of France is the daughter of Queen Catherine and King Henry, the younger sister of Francis and Elisabeth, and the older sister of Charles and Henry III. The very sexually advanced young lady will get herself into plenty of mischief. Claude's arrival causes trouble at the French Court. She proves to be a nuisance towards her mother and is not off to a good start with Kenna due to jealousy as she is married to Sebastian and Claude used to have a sexual relationship with him. Catherine sent Claude away due to her reckless and inappropriate behavior. Princess Claude is a member of the House of Valois. She is portrayed by Rose Williams Early Life Claude killed her younger twin sisters by suffocating them because Catherine didn't pay as much attention to her anymore. It's also mentioned that she had a sexual past with Bash. ''Throughout Reign'' Season One She was mentioned both in Royal Blood and Consummation. In Royal Blood, Clarissa looked trough Catherine's things she found a strands of hair from all of Catherine's legitimate children and one of them was listed as belonging to Claude. In Consummation, Catherine was annoyed at the fact that prawns were going to be served at her funeral because her daughter, Claude is allergic. Season Two In ''The Prince of the Blood'' Claude arrives home to French Court after many years of being away from home. Her mother is not happy that her orders to take the Princess elsewhere were disobeyed; however she is welcomed home and greets her brother, his wife, as well as Bash and Kenna. Later the Princess is caught in bed with the Priest who brought her home by Catherine who later chides her daughter's behavior, and threatens to send her away if she sees anymore bad behavior this leaves Claude wondering just what she has done to raise her mother's ire. Later that day she is confronted by Bash about the sexual relationship they had when they were younger, because she convinced him that Henry wasn't his father. In Terror of the Faithful Princess Claude discovers that her mother has set up a marriage match for her with the son of a Bavarian Count. The Princess is less than thrilled to hear this news, and flatly refuses to go through with it, saying that she has no desire to marry anyone as well as the fact that she doesn't see why she has to become the property of any man. Catherine tells her daughter that she will marry in order to ensure the survival of the House of Valois, and that every member of the family contributes to this and that includes her. That afternoon Claude is told by her mother that her virtue must be tested by the Vatican in order for her to marry William: son of the Bavarian Count; however the Princess refuses to go through with it saying that she'd have to be put on the rack and have her legs pried open. The Vatican arrives to test Claude's virtue, and she is clearly uncomfortable; however her preoccupied mother gets up and holds her hand to give her support. Princess Claude later visits her mother's chambers where she receives an apology for having to endure that "wretched procedure". Catherine tells her daughter that she's so beautiful, and while she may not see it now this is for her own good, that she will soon be married and away from the castle. Through a flashback the castle nursery comes up where a younger Queen Catherine sits with one of her twins in her arms while the nanny in the room has the other baby. The nanny is telling the Queen about Claude's intense jealously towards the twins: she says "they paw at her" and "ruin things"; however when the Queen asks exactly what the twins have ruined little Claude interrupts to say that the babies pulled the flowers off her dress. The nanny further tells the Queen that Claude looks at the twins with such hatred and pinches them, and this does not sit well with her as she stands up, looks at her daughter, asks her if this accusation is true, and that she is not pleased. The Princess doesn't answer, but runs out of the room as her mother turns to comfort the twins as they begin to cry. After the flashback Claude breaks into tears as she begs her mother not to force her to marry and send her away. That evening Princess Claude enters the room as her mother, William and his father watch; however the Princess doesn't approach them, but goes over to Narcisse, sits on his lap, and begins to flirt with him shamelessly. In Acts of War Claude is less than happy when Mary tells her that she thinks a marriage between the Princess and Lord Conde will be a good match as well as a way to smooth the tensions with the Protestants and Catholics. Catherine enters the room and is not happy with this match either and she rejoices when Claude refuses to accept. The Princess then tells her mother and Mary that she is no brood mare to be bought and sold. That evening during the feast of St. Nicholas the engagement of Lord Conde and Princess Claude is announced. In Mercy Claude is seen playing the harpsichord when Catherine enters the room and sees the ghosts of her twins. She asks Claude to leave the room, but the Princess ignores her mother, and tells her to "Go to Hell!" when commanded to leave the room; however Catherine responds to this by slapping her daughter's face. That afternoon Claude is in another hall of the castle chatting with some ladies when Catherine enters the room saying that she needs to speak to her daughter, as the ladies leave Catherine gives Claude a bag of gold that will take her anywhere she wants to go; however the Princess takes the money, dumps it all over the floor, tells her mother that she doesn't need her money, and calls her a relic that's gone past her usefulness. When Catherine tells her that if she doesn't leave then she will force her to take action; Claude tells her mother not to threaten her or else she will woefully regret it. That night Claude is alone in her room when Catherine enters, and the two have a heartfelt conversation. Catherine apologizes to her daughter for not having been a proper mother to her, begs her forgiveness and tells her that she loves her so much. Claude is receptive to this as well as hearing Catherine say that it was time she began acting like a mother, and she allows her to feed her the hot soup she has brought. Category:Character Category:Recurring Character Category:Season Two Character Category:French Category:French Court Resident Category:House of Valois Category:Royal Category:Princess Category:Catholic Category:Female Character Personality Claude is a glorious troublemaker who sees other women primarily as competition, and delights in making one woman’s life a living hell. It was recently revealed that as a little girl Claude was deeply jealous of her infant twin sisters and that she may very well have killed them. This may very well explain her current reckless behavior. Physical Appearance Princess Claude looks like a miniature of her mother she is in her mid to late teens with strawberry blonde hair, and brown eyes. Claude wears beautiful clothes befitting her status as a Princess of France. Relationships As of Acts of War she is engaged to Louis Condé also known as the “'Prince of the Blood.'” This is a political match made by Mary in an attempt to smooth Catholic-Protestant relations. Trivia *She's allergic to prawns. * As seen in "Mercy" Princess Claude is an accomplished harpsichordist. * Claude was named after her paternal grandmother Queen Claude: Duchess of Brittany. * The name Claude is a French/Latin name usually for men, originating from the Latin Claudius it means "persevering" and can also be an uncommon given name for females. ** The other origin of the name Claude is from the Saint Claudius of Besançon. Henry's grandmother Anne Duchess of Brittany prayed to this Saint while pregnant with his mother; her daughter lived and so Anne named her Claude. * Historically, Princess Claude was her mother's favorite daughter, after she married she often left her home in Lorraine to visit her mother and likewise Catherine enjoyed visiting her daughter often. * Historically, Claude was 27 when she died in childbirth. * Historically, Princess Claude married Charles III, Duke of Lorraine, and not Louis Conde. * In Consummation, Queen Catherine says that Claude is her youngest daughter. Historically Princess Margaret of Valois was her youngest daughter. * Claude is believed to have killed her twin sisters Emone and Henrietta by stuffing flowers in their throats. This was revealed in "Terror of the Faithful" * Claude had a sexual relationship with her half-brother Sebastian at a young age by convincing him that Henry was not his real father * She is engaged to Louis Gallery Season 2 |-|Stills= RE207b 0028b 595 slogo.jpg Claude 207.png Queen Catherine & Claude1.jpg Queen Catherine & Claude2.jpg |-|Screencaptures= Category:Character Category:Recurring Character Category:Season Two Character Category:French Category:French Court Resident Category:House of Valois Category:Royal Category:Princess Category:Catholic Category:Female Character